


Too Long

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, F/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: Damon had gone out but he's taking too long to come back home.





	Too Long

You scrolled through your phone, keeping yourself company as you got bored by the second. You were in Damon’s bed rolling around looking for a comfortable position, which is quite hard since, to you, a comfortable position is you laid across Damon’s chest or something. You heard a knock on the door and you tilted your head back, dangling on the edge of the bed to see who it is. The door opened and Stefan poked his head in.

“(Y/n), you busy– oh.” He said, looking at you sprawled on the bed, face looking like death. You licked your lips and nodded slightly. “Yeah, no.” You said, clicking your tongue. “So, where’s Damon…” You asked. “He’s still in New Orleans.” He answered, leaning against the door frame. “You sure Klaus hasn’t killed him?” You joked and he chuckled. “I don’t think so. You two are still texting so…” He trailed.

“Where you headed?” You asked. “I’m headed over to Elena’s.” He answered. “Wanna come with?” He asked. “Are you staying the night?” You asked and he nodded. You groaned. “No then.” You mumbled. “(Y/n), you’ve been cooped up in this house for days. Go out and have some fun.” He said. “Stef, you’re definition of fun is very different from my definition of fun.” You pointed out. “Yes, because you’re fun is like Damon’s fun. It’s called being reckless.” He said and you gave him a bitch face.

He chuckled and just waved, leaving you alone for the night.

You heard his car start and you stood up and made your way to the kitchen to at least eat anything, you were human after all, well not completely, but it gets the point across. You were eating cereal for dinner, because why the fuck not. You grumbled, hating you’re all alone. Damon’s been gone for a week, it’s not necessarily the longest time you two have been apart but it’s been pretty damn long since you’ve seen his majestic cocky face, that smirk that made you fall for him, that personality you just downright love.

The worst part about Damon not being with you is that you’ll have to rely on yourself to feel _good_. With Damon it’s pretty much second nature that you two are always getting it on without a word uttered. Just one look to him, he immediately gets driven by lust and arousal towards you. You sighed, walking back to his bedroom, that you have made your new home after you got saved by Damon a little over two years ago, which was when you and him had started dating as well.

Soon, enough, your hands had other ideas and you began to trail them down your body. You mind likes to wander and with the your hands brushing against your heated soft skin, your thoughts went straight to Damon, imagining him, his hands on you if he were there with you, his husky velvet voice breathing against your ear, his piercing blue eyes ravishing you, his lips against your lips and skin, all of him focused on you.

“Damon.” You let out a moan.

You were engulfed in your own small world as your hand slipped under your pajama shorts and your panties, your fingers against your core. You teased yourself, rubbing small slow circles against your clit, constantly moaning Damon’s name along with other small noises. You parted your legs wider, closing your eyes to concentrate on yourself. You were wet and it was only because you had thought about how sex usually went with Damon on a daily basis.

How he makes your scream as he pounded into you, his cock buried deep in your aching pussy. “Fuck, Damon.” You breathed, your finger teasing your entrance. You easily slipped your finger into you, stretching your walls. Soon enough, your were imagining Damon’s thick fingers inside of you. You added another digit, massaging your walls then you curled them towards your g-spot.

Your breathing got deeper, your moans louder, your eyes shutting tighter, pleasure slowly but surely building in your lower abdomen. You were so focused you didn’t even hear the door open, or the guy that leaned on the door frame, watching you touch yourself intimately.

You moved your fingers in and out of you, your fingers hitting your g-spot repeatedly, making you moan even more. “Of fuck! Damon, god, I wish you were here.” You muttered. Your orgasm was close, you could feel yourself starting to uncoil and snap. Damon smirked, watching as sweat started to break out on your skin. He licked and bit his lower lip as he watched you fuck yourself with your fingers, getting harder by the second just by the sight and sound of you on his bed, slowly writhing.

“Damon…” You kept moaning. Damon couldn’t take it anymore and he sped out of his clothes and he then hovered over you. He kissed your exposed stomach and you gasped, eyes opening wide, your hand flying our of your shorts. “Fuck!” You screamed and was about to kick the person above you but they kept a strong grip of both your arms, quickly pinning them over your head.

“You’re extremely lost in your world when you’re about to come, baby.” Damon murmured above you, looking down at you. Your calmed your nerves as you saw him and you sighed. “Damon, what the fuck, when did you get here?” You asked as you tried to free your hands. He smirked and leaned down to you, his lips mere millimeters away from yours. “For a while now.” He said, smirking more. You rolled your eyes.

“Let me touch you please.” You begged and he playfully shook his head and you growled. He finally attached his lips to yours, kissing you passionately, your breath getting caught in your lungs. He pulled away to let you breathe but he was against you once again, his tongue roaming your mouth. You felt his hand trial down your body and he slipped it in your shorts and panties.

He quickly rubbed your clit and then he was entering two fingers inside of you. You gasped at the sudden movement, making you come. He smirked against your lips and he continued to pump his fingers, fishing out multiple orgasms from you.

Your body shook against his and you were in his complete mercy, his body weighing you down on the bed. He removed his grip on your hands and he kissed down your neck, nipping a bit, then he was on your chest. He pulled away, enough to remove all your clothes. You were now naked under him and he was kissing down your stomach. Your hands went to his head, his hair in between your fingers as you slightly pulled.

His fingers were once again on you, rapidly building your probably third orgasm for the night and then his lips were wrapped around your clit. He flicked it with his tongue and then sucked on it. You gasped, moaning loudly, feeling more than ecstatic. “Damon I want you now!” You screamed and you felt him chuckle more than heard him.

In a blink, he was on top of you, his cock entering you, your arousal coating all of him as he thrusted in and out of you, not letting you adjust to his size. He fucked you like he hasn’t fucked you since forever, god you felt emotional, your heart clenching as you felt all of him all at once. He knew and understood what you felt, he could feel it as well.

He senses were overloaded with you. Being away for week from you, god did he get crazy. He more than hates not seeing you every minute or touch you, feel you, but he wanted you safe and he couldn’t risk that most of all.

He bucked his hips with an intensity that elicited loud screams from you, him growling, his chest rumbling. His orgasm was quickly building up it was unbelievable. He used to not feel emotions but you, you brought out the best of him, making him feel things he hasn’t really felt for anyone.

He pulled away from sucking marks on your neck and he looked at you, his eyes slowly vamping out. You looked at him with lust, no traces of fear on your eyes. You lifted your arm to him and he glanced yat it then your eyes. Mind you, he continued to buck his hips on you and you were still unconsciously moaning his name for him.

He asked for permission with his eyes and you nodded. He bit his wrist and attached it to your mouth and then he bit your wrist, sucking on your blood.

You were deeply in an intimate state with him as you blood shared, your blood flowing down his throat as his flowed down yours. You moaned against his wrist and he did the same. To some vampires, blood sharing meant more than just drinking each other’s blood, it’s a form of love making, a very intimate action especially in between couples.

He pulled away and he watched his bite mark slowly heal and then his lips were against yours, your bloods mixing against your lips. He moaned, his hands clenching on the sheets as he felt his release getting closer. His hips faltered and after one particularly hard thrust, he sunk deep into you and stilled. He spilled hard into you, you coming around his cock. You continued to kiss and you wrapped your legs and arms around him.

He rolled over to have you on top of him, his cock still buried deep inside of you. He felt high with you and he was feeling some range of emotion with what just happened, from the week long awaited sex, from blood sharing, from just being with you. He clenched his jaw, leaning up to kiss you, his hand tangling on your hair as the other ran down your back soothingly.

“I love you so much, (y/n).” He breathed. You smiled. “I love you too, Damon.” “I –I feel so much. Heck I feel overwhelmed.” He said, confessing himself. “And I feel like I want to cry, it’s not only you.” You said, looking at him, your fingers brushing his hair off his face. You kissed him softly, coming down from your high, relaxing into his touch.

He slowly pulled out of you and you winced. “You okay?” He asked, looking at you with concern. “More than okay. I feel elated.” You said, lazily smiling. He chuckled, pulling your head down for a kiss. “Let’s not be apart for that long again, please. I really missed you.” You said. Damon’s face softened as he felt a tear land on his cheek. He wiped it off and cupped your cheek. You didn’t even realize that you were crying.

“I promise you we won’t be apart at all. I love you.” You sighed happily and snuggled comfortably against his chest, your head buried in the crook of his neck. He kissed your forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around your body. He sighed in content and closed his eyes, a smile slowly forming on his lips.


End file.
